Darwinian Seed
|type= Body Part (Seed) |activation= Eating |wielder= Killed |other adapter= Charles Darwin |knowledge= Biological evolution |power= Evolution Control |manga debut= Case 23 |anime debut= }} The is an Eureka that was in Killed's possession. The Seed makes the user's body able to counter any harmful occurrence, thus enabling them an instantaneous process of . Description Its appearance is that of a circular flattened seed, with a small plant sprout coming out of the junction between the shells, which is composed by a tiny twig and two leaves. It has a characteristic mark above the shell, that takes the shape of a central dot with several branches coming out of it that also ramify in another smaller branches. It's significantly big compared to common seeds, as its length is the same as about three human teeth. In normal conditions, the Seed emits a glow similar to the one observed in a Glowing Corpse, that takes the shape similar of that seen in its surface's drawing, that is, several branches ramifying from a single point. The method of activation of the Eureka can be done in two different ways: By simply being exposed to the glow of the Seed, the user can already demonstrate effects of its power; However, after completely swallowing the Seed, the user gets the effects of his Eureka maximized to an immeasurable level. Powers The Eureka is a maximizer of the natural evolutionary process of live beings. Due its name, it's implied that it also holds the knowledge about the occurrence of such phenomenon. *'Instant Evolution': Contrariwise to the natural biological phenomenon of evolution, that occurs through the natural selection in a succession of multiple generations, the Eureka allows the adaptive changes to occur instantaneously when the user is before a situation that they're unable to handle. The pure occurrence of these capacities, however, haven't been shown, only in association with the Mendelian Peas. When the Seed's powers are available for the user to use, their pupils gain a drawing that resembles the mark in the Seed's surface, that is, a central dot from which come out several ramifications. However, less ramifications are observed in the user's eyes. Killed's Darwinian eye.png|Killed's eyes when using the Seed's power. Combination & Supreme Form * Mendelian Peas: It has been shown that the Seed can be used by the user in conjunction with the Peas to make their body able to adapt its own genetics as they desires. ::Ultimate Adaptive Body: The user is able to make his own genes to couple with the Eureka being used, which allows his Eureka's use to reach immeasurable levels, even higher than the one reached by the consumption of Hungry Joker Pills, therefore characterizing a Supreme Form of use of the Eureka, characterized by a sudden intensification of the drawings in the user's optical area, covering the entirety of their eyes and the area around them. With this, the user gains a body able to mutate itself according to the situation faced, which once led Killed to call himself as a Super Evolved God. Among the user's supreme capacities, there were the growing of spikes and claws and the strengthening of muscles. ::*'Hawking Radiation Absorption': Through the growing of special dark nails from his fingers, the user is able to absorb the Hawking radiation emitted by a black hole, which is the energy that makes it able to suck mass, and when it's lost by the same, causes mass' reduction. ::*'Spike Onslaught': The user is able to elongate his dark nails and back spikes in an extremely short amount of time, leaving no time for the victim to escape. They can also quickly ramify them to deal a higher amount of damage. In this particular case, the intensification of the Eureka's marks on the user's eyes make them to expose different drawings for each eye: for the Mendelian Peas, a circle with dots in its line appears around his pupil and eye; for the Darwinian Seed, ramifications come out of the user's pupil and eye. Supreme Peas Eye.png|Killed's right eye after combining the Eurekas, corresponding to the Peas. Supreme Seed Eye.png|Killed's left eye after combining the Eurekas, corresponding to the Seed. Evolved God Killed.png|Killed's Super Evolved God form. File:Killed_against_a_black_hole.png|Killed's dark nails absorbing Heidi's Black Hole's Hawking radiation. Nail_Onslaught.png|Killed's Nail Onslaught. History Given the name and characteristics of the Eureka, it is implied that it once got some sort of relation with the scientist Charles Darwin. At some point, it came in possession of Killed, a Mavro and was used in his battle with Heidi, a White Joker. With his loss, the White Joker organization likely took possession of it, given their history of looting Eurekas after defeating Mavros. Influence The relations between the Eureka and Charles Darwin haven't been clarified yet, however, a seed is a part of the body of plant that was acquired by gymnosperm and angiosperm plants after several successions of generations that underwent the process natural selection, studied by Darwin. Charles Robert Darwin (12 February 1809 – 19 April 1882) was an English naturalist. He established that all species of life have descended over time from common ancestors, and proposed the scientific theory that this branching pattern of evolution resulted from a process that he called natural selection, in which the struggle for existence has a similar effect to the artificial selection involved in selective breeding. Trivia * The Seed's combination with the Mendelian Peas and their creation of a perfect being somewhat refer to an idea that says that if Mendel and Darwin had met each other, they would be able to publish a definitive theory for the development of the life in Earth, as the works complement themselves with points that were missed by their authors. References Navigation